Secrets
by Dark Akuma Hunter
Summary: KankuKiba fluff. If you don't like the pairing don't read it. An encounter in the forest leads to something more... One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously.

This story was inspired by two songs, Dirty Little Secrets by The All American Rejects, and Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes, as well as all the KankuKiba stories that I've been reading lately. And by inspired I guess listening to Dirty Little Secrets gave me the idea to write a story, and then I was listening to the other song while I was writing this.

I've never actually written something like this before, this being fluff and yaoi, so please remember that when you read this…

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets:<strong>

Kiba unconsciously brushed two fingers gently across his lips as he stared out into space, lost deep in thought. Ino frowned, watching him from across the table. Team Asuma and Team Kurenai, with the exception of Asuma and Kurenai, had gotten together for dinner, a rather common occurrence when all of them were present in the village. Kiba was situated in the corner of the booth, squished between Hinata and the wall. Normally he would have been the most talkative one in the restaurant, but today he was being abnormally quiet. A quick glance around the table told the blonde that she was the only one who had noticed his strange behaviour. Of course, it was impossible to tell if Shino had noticed or not, since the boy was still wearing those blacked out sunglasses of his.

"Kiba?" She whispered uncertainly as she leant forward over the table. It was obvious that Choji couldn't hear her over all the noise he was making as he stuffed his face with meat from the sizzling hot plate in the centre of the table. The dog nin blinked, turning to face Ino and immediately dropping his hand when he realised what he had been doing. He grabbed his glass and took a long drink in order to hide the pale blush which spread across his face as he remembered the reason for his own behaviour. Ino watched him from the corner of her eye as she went back to her own meal, not failing to notice the expression which painted itself on his face when he thought no-one was watching.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Three Days Ago

Kiba grinned down at the massive white dog which ran next to him as they headed out into the forest surrounding Konohagakure. His initial intention had been to go out for some solitary training with Akamaru, but any and all of those good intentions disappeared when they found a sunny clearing in the forest a short way away from the village. Akamaru ran around the clearing a few times, burning off some of the excess energy he had somehow picked up on their way there. The shinobi watched with amusement as his dog then collapsed happily in the centre of the clearing. Walking over to him Kiba sat down in the short grass, scratching Akamaru behind the ears. The hyperactive white dog suddenly leaped up again, licking Kiba's face and knocking him to the ground. He laughed, flashy a fanged grin at the clear blue sky as he shoved the massive dog off of him. Afterwards though he couldn't be bothered getting back up, so he put his hands behind his head and stared at the sky, laughing again when Akamaru decided to rest his head on Kiba's chest.

Kankuro was jumping through the trees, contemplating how much longer he had left to go before he would have to go back to the road. The guards liked it better if people arrived at the village by taking the road as opposed to jumping out from a tree. It was probably different for Konoha shinobi, but he was from Suna, and he didn't feel like taking any risks. Temari was supposed to accompany him to Konohagakure, but she had been needed for something at the last minute and had promised to follow after him as soon as she could. Still, that gave him the opportunity to have some much needed time AWAY from his sister.

He heard the sound of laughter and adjusted his course to find out what the cause was, his curiosity overtaking the need to get to the village. As he jumped up into one particularly large tree he found himself looking over a clearing in the forest that was open to the skies. Crouching down on the thick branch he lowered his gaze to the ground, surprised to see the massive white dog. He remembered that particular dog, although the last time he had seen him it had been a lot smaller. Once he took his gaze away from the dog he noticed its owner lying on the grass watching the sky. It made a nice picture, the two looked so peaceful. Kankuro found himself wanting to go down there and quickly shook his head, gripping the branch.

"Where did that come from?" He questioned himself quietly, shocking himself with the thoughts that had begun forming in his mind. Sure he knew the boy, several years ago it had been him who saved the boy and the dog. Not only had he saved their lives, he had had to carry them back to Konoha. Frowning Kankuro sat down on the branch, removing the scrolls on his back before leaning against the tree trunk. He no longer felt like going to the village at all, content with sitting in that tree until he could sort out his mind.

Kiba sniffed at the air, moving one of his hands to rest on Akamaru's head as he shifted his gaze from the sky. A new scent had entered the air, a scent that he hadn't smelt in quite a while. His eyes fixed onto a black clad figure sitting in one of the trees at the edge of the small clearing. A smile tugged at his lips as he absently petted Akamaru's head, watching the puppeteer in the tree. He had run into the sand shinobi more than a few times during the years following his embarrassing defeat and subsequent rescue by the very same person. That had been the start of it all, the thoughts that ran through his head as he struggled to stay conscious while Kankuro had been taking him to the hospital. Kiba sighed, closing his eyes and thinking back.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed in relative silence, broken only by the occasional bird or Akamaru. Kankuro was trying to convince himself to move, although he hadn't yet decided whether he was trying to move towards the village or towards the clearing.<p>

"I know you're up there, so you might as well come down and join me." A voice called up to him, making Kankuro flinch. He had forgotten about Kiba's heightened senses. Turning his head he saw Kiba looking up at him and he sighed. He had been so close to convincing himself to head off to Konohagakure.

"I thought you were asleep…" He muttered as he picked up his things, positioning them in his arms before he jumped, landing lightly on the ground at the base of the tree.

Kiba watched, a slight smirk on his face, as Kankuro grumbled excuses to himself as he wandered over. It made him curious though. If the Suna shinobi had thought he was asleep then why hadn't he just left? Not that he was complaining, it was nice to have some company of the human variety. Turning his head to the side he watched Kankuro sit next to him on the ground. The older boy seemed nervous for some reason, but that may have just been his imagination playing tricks on him. Since Kankuro seemed distracted Kiba allowed himself the chance to stare. The make-up which he always insisted was war paint was a little intimidating, but Kiba always thought he was rather good-looking. Not that he would admit it to anyone, oh no. As far as anyone knew he was 100% straight.

"I didn't expect to see you out here." Kiba admitted, breaking the silence which had developed.

"I didn't expect to see you either mutt." Kankuro retorted, not meeting his eyes as Kiba watched him. Normally Kiba would have been annoyed by the nickname, but it seemed like Kankuro's heart wasn't really in the insult today, it seemed more like he was using it as a cover. His dog-like nose could smell his nervousness in the air, but he didn't comment on it.

Akamaru quickly got bored of the tense silence in the clearing and ran off for a while, using up some newfound energy that he had somehow gained from being lazy. When he was gone Kiba sat up, drawing one knee to his chest and resting his chin on it. Kankuro had his back to him, and he was still giving off the same nervous aura he had had from the start. He contented himself with merely staring at the older boy's back for a while as the silence dragged on, but he couldn't stand it for long.

"Why are you here Kankuro?" The boy in question stiffened slightly before answering.

"Political stuff."

"No, I don't care about why you're coming to Konohagakure. I meant why are you here now, with me?" Kiba watched closely, waiting with baited breath. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to know so badly, but it was out there now, he had already asked the question. Kankuro glanced at him over his shoulder, still not meeting his eyes.

"I- I'm not really sure." Kiba rolled his eyes. It was a half-truth, and he could tell just by looking at the other teen. If he had been acting normally he probably would've said 'Because you told me to come over', but instead he had said he wasn't sure.

"Fine, I guess that's okay." He got to his feet and walked over to Kankuro, sitting down with his back to him and leaning back against him. "But you'll tell me eventually." Of that he was certain, but it might take longer than he could be bothered waiting. He looked up at the sky again, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder in the process. Kankuro's face heated up, turning a bright crimson from the contact. Even so he didn't move away, a point which Kiba noted.

* * *

><p>The silence began to stretch on again as the two teenagers sat in the middle of the forest, neither one moving.<p>

"Well, I guess I should go and find Akamaru." Kiba said finally, lifting his head off of the other boy's shoulder. It seemed that he wasn't going to get anything from him then, so he went to stand up. Kankuro followed suit, climbing to his feet, but he stopped Kiba when he went to leave. He still hadn't forgotten how relieved he had been when Kiba had come to his rescue during his fight with the Celestial Four, and there was something that he needed to get off his chest.

"Kiba…" Kiba turned and watched him, curious and expectant, hoping that he was going to hear the reason. Hands rested on his shoulders and he lifted his gaze to meet Kankuro's eyes. The older boy was definitely nervous now, and Kiba couldn't quite tell what was going through his mind. He had a feeling that it was the same as what he was thinking though. Kiba sighed inwardly. There was a good chance that he would regret it if he took the initiative, but he couldn't help it, the temptation was too great and they were so close together.

Kiba tilted his face up and pushed his lips against Kankuro's. His eyes widened in surprise at the konoha shinobi's sudden action. _That's what I was going to do._ He thought briefly before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. When Kiba pulled away the two teenagers were both startling shades of crimson and he could still see the surprise in Kankuro's eyes.

"Ah, sorry… I… uh…" Kankuro shook his head.

"Don't apologise." He muttered quietly, cursing himself for blushing at the same time. Kiba forced himself to meet Kankuro's gaze, twitching when he heard Akamaru coming back.

"We should, uh, probably go back to the village."

"Yeah…"

The two teenagers didn't say a word on their way back, but they held hands until they could see the village entrance, walking side by side as they entered the gate and ignoring the slightly confused looks that the guards shared upon seeing them.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Kiba put his glass down and leaned back against the seat, staring down at his plate. The blush had finally disappeared, much to his relief. The way Ino had been watching him had made him self-conscious, and he severely hoped that she hadn't noticed the blush. It was embarrassing enough with what she had already seen. Lifting his gaze to the ceiling he took a deep breath through his nose, bringing with it the scent of food in the restaurant, the different scents of his teammates and the other patrons, the scent of an oncoming storm, and the one thing he hadn't been expecting to smell, the scent of the person that had been plaguing his thoughts.<p>

"Hey I just remembered I have something I'm supposed to do tonight. I'll see you guys later." Standing up he put down enough money to pay for his share of the meal before sending Shino a meaningful look. The bug nin slowly got up, allowing Hinata to move out of the way so that Kiba could slide out of the booth.

"G-Goodnight then Kiba." Hinata stuttered as he left before sitting down again. Shino watched him leave the restaurant before sitting down, his expression hidden by the high collar of his jacket which hid his face at all times. Choji spotted Kiba's plate, still full of food, and glanced at the other occupants of the table.

"I get his food!" He proclaimed. No-one bothered to protest. Shikamaru was lazily poking at his own food while Ino was now watching Shino, convinced that she wasn't the only one to have noticed Kiba's strange behaviour. Unfortunately for her Shino was the extreme silent type, so it was going to be more than a little bit hard to figure out what he knew. She may have been a bit of a gossip, but she wasn't going to tell the whole village, not yet anyway. She needed more information first.

* * *

><p>Outside Kiba was standing under the fabric awning covering the entrance to the restaurant, desperately sniffing the air to try and figure out where they had gone. When he figured it out he dashed off in that direction, slowing down as he neared the source. The scent of the incoming rainclouds was putting him off though, so he couldn't precisely pinpoint where they were. As he walked slowly past an alleyway a hand reached out, clamping over his mouth. He tensed, senses going on high alert. A jolt of surprise filled his mind when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the alleyway. As a familiar scent filled his nose he relaxed. The hand covering his mouth was removed but the arm around his waist stayed there.<p>

"There are better ways to get a person's attention." Kiba pointed out; glad that his back was to him so he couldn't see the blush staining his cheeks.

"That may be so, but it's more fun this way." His voice breathed quietly, tickling Kiba's neck. Kiba grinned, pulling the arm away from his waist so that he could turn and face the other boy. The puppeteer smiled down at the younger boy, lightly running a finger over one of the red tattoos on Kiba's face. The touch only made Kiba blush more.

"What are you doing wandering the streets anyway Kankuro?" He asked curiously as he stared up into the older boy's eyes, noting the fact that he wasn't wearing his usual purple make-up or his hood.

"Temari's driving me nuts back at the apartment; I just had to get out of there for a while." The puppeteer whispered softly, wrapping his arms back around Kiba's waist. "And what better way to clear my mind than to come and see you?" Kiba sent him a genuine smile, showing off his fang-like teeth. Kankuro's eyes showed the thought that was circling his mind mere moments before he acted on it. He pulled Kiba closer, leaning down and covering the younger boy's lips with his own. Kiba smiled into the kiss, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Kankuro's neck in an attempt to deepen it.

When they broke apart for air they were both blushing. As they stared at each other the storm that Kiba had been smelling since he left the restaurant finally hit, the heavens opening up and letting the rain fall down on them. Kankuro smiled down at him, moving his hands and pushing Kiba up against the fence of the alley, resting his hands on the younger boy's hips as he leaned in for another kiss. As their lips moved against each other they forgot about the rain, they were all that existed. Kiba tangled his fingers in Kankuro's rain-soaked brown hair as the Suna shinobi wrapped his arms back around his waist, pulling Kiba away from the fence and closer to him.

"I knew it!" Yelled a female voice startling the two out of their own world and back to reality. They quickly pulled apart, turning to the mouth of the alley.

"Ino! You followed me?" Kiba called, trying to figure out how angry he should be.

"You were acting weird back at the restaurant…" She trailed off, walking down the alley towards them so they didn't have to talk so loudly. "I don't think anyone else noticed, but it looks like there was no reason to worry." She smiled as she watched the two of them.

"Still…" Kiba gave Kankuro a sidelong glance, trying not to blush any more than he already was.

"Hey, this is a good thing, as long as you're happy." Kankuro put his arm around Kiba's shoulders, pulling him closer into a sideways hug. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She promised; even though she really wanted to tell everyone she would keep silent about it. Kiba let out a sigh of relief and sent her a weak smile.

"Thanks Ino, I guess I owe you one." She just smiled widely, holding her hands behind her back.

"Well I have to go back, you two have fun now." She said before running off back towards the restaurant.

"What did she mean by that?" Kiba asked, looking over at Kankuro.

"Why don't we find out?" Kankuro smirked, pulling him closer for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dammit Jashin I really don't like the ending, but I wasn't really sure what to do with it after that… It's not a massively long one-shot but oh well. Like I said at the start it's my first attempt, so please no flames.**

**EDIT 27/1/12: I remembered something last night. In case you were wondering, there is no way that Ino is holding onto that secret for long. I mean, she's a born and bred gossip! I give her 3 days max. I could always write another little bit showing when that happens if you wanted, but if I had put something like that into this I felt it might sort of ruin the mood or something. Doesn't mean I can't put in a little second chapter...**


	2. Omake

**Omake – Ino slips up**

It had been five days since the start of their unorthodox relationship. Five days since their first kiss. And two days since Ino had stumbled across them in the alleyway. Kankuro was leaving tomorrow to head back to Suna and Kiba was still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened.

Five days ago they had started a relationship, a secret relationship, one that only the two of them knew about. Two days ago a third person had been let in on the secret. And now, in a single day's time, they would be apart once more. Six days. That had to be the shortest time any couple had ever spent together. Not, of course, that they were breaking up, but Kiba still felt himself doubting that they would really work out in the end.

If they were both from Konoha then yes, it probably would have been harder to keep it a secret, but they would have been able to see each other more often, been able to spend more time together. It took a good three days to even get to Suna from Konoha, and there was no way he would be able to get that sort of time off to go and visit. Every little piece of logic that his brain had was convincing him that a long-distance relationship was pointless, but then he'd see the teen who had invaded his thoughts and he would decide that it was all worth it, only to sink back to his thoughts when left alone once more.

That's why he was heading towards where the puppeteer was staying, Akamaru in tow. He needed reassuring once again that everything would be all right. He hated feeling weak and confused, it made him feel like a girl, but at the end of the day he couldn't help but wonder. As his mind drifted towards such dark thoughts his feet automatically carried him to where he wanted to be. His musing was cut short though when a voice interrupted him.

"I never would have guessed that you were gay Kiba. I guess I'm not as good at reading people as I had hoped." His eyes widened in shock and he flushed in embarrassment before paling rapidly in realisation of what the girl beside him had just said. It was a good thing that from where she was standing his hood blocked the view of most of his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura." He shot back stiffly, mentally banging his head against a wall when he heard how defensive he sounded. The pink haired medical nin had a knowing smile on her face, one that meant all sorts of trouble for whoever it was directed at.

"Oh wait, that's right. Ino said it was supposed to be a secret and under no circumstances was I to talk to anyone about it." There was a malicious glint in her emerald green eyes that made Kiba back up a step. As the words processed in his mind he frowned, turning to face the girl who had a seemingly on again off again friendship with Ino. Glancing around the street he breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that it was mostly deserted.

"What exactly did Ino tell you?" He demanded quietly, taking a step closer so that they could talk without being overheard by anyone who might walk by.

"I can't quite remember… Something about you and Kankuro…?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully as though trying to remember, but he knew it was all an act. It would seem the girls were currently in a competitive phase.

"Who did you tell?" In truth he wasn't sure he even wanted to know, but the look on her face told him all he needed. She had told more than enough people, probably all for the purpose of getting Ino in trouble. Those two never ceased to piss him off. "Dammit! Ino is so dead when I see her." He swore angrily, but he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't perhaps a good thing. If everyone knew there was no reason to hide, and maybe, just maybe, everything would work out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey again. So, I got a bit bored and decided what the heck, let's write a little bit extra for Secrets! I'm in a mood at the moment where it doesn't matter if I write something that isn't at least 2000 words long, which I suppose is a good thing otherwise there is just no way I could have written this in a single hour because my mind wanders too much. I couldn't be bothered putting Kankuro in this bit, even though I love him to pieces, so you'll just have to live without I'm afraid.**


End file.
